There is an increasing necessity for very accurately machined parts, in the manufacture of which acceptable tolerances have been materially reduced. Heretofore, the precision now demanded for many products could be obtained but only at a substantial increase in cost and a very significant reduction in productivity. The problem largely arises out of the inability to make machine tools capable of meeting these standards and of enabling the tools to maintain such standards during usage. The problem has made tools for such requirements specialized equipment capable of manufacture and maintenance by only the most experienced and highly skilled machinists. In effect, each such machine has been an individual precision machine requiring specialized operation and maintenance. It is the object of this invention to make it possible to incorporate such precision into equipment without incurring the high cost of specialized tooling and the necessity for specialized skills.